


The things you do to me

by s3pticp4nk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, I suck at writing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3pticp4nk/pseuds/s3pticp4nk
Summary: I was bored and wrote this. Bottom Dream supremacyThey basically just dirty talk to each other
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 173





	1. All of it for you

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted on ao3 before and was just bore so here.  
> This fic was originally named "spaghetti uh-oh's" 
> 
> also, my grammar sucks so let's not talk about it <3
> 
> oh and this fic low-key sucks :]  
> my writing has been lacking recently

His words were thick like honey, dripping through Dream’s headphones. Writhing on his bed, his brain had ceased all coherent thoughts. 

“What if I were to trail my hands up your thighs? My lips against your neck?” George breathed, voice low and husky. 

Dream knew that if he could have George’s hands on his body, he would melt under the touch.

“I’d have you begging for more as I oh so gently run my hands over your body.” 

Dream whimpered. He clenched his fist against the bedsheets pulling at them gently as heavy breaths slipped past his lips that were wet with his saliva. 

“You’d be a mess before we really got started, wouldn’t you?” 

His entire body trembled, pressing a hand rough against his inner thigh teasing himself like he believed George would. 

“Yes, yes. I’m such a fucking whore for you.” Dream whined. His voice was shaky and weak. 

He heard the satisfied hum from George on the other end of their discord call. Dream couldn’t control the moan that followed his shaky exhale. 

“Yeah, you are. My little whore. You’d be such a mess but you’d still be begging for more.” George mumbled into his mic.

It made Dream moan. It was taking all of what little strength he had right now not to give in to it all and jerk himself off to George’s words. He wanted to savour the moment as he described everything he would do to his vulnerable body. George really knew how to get Dream worked up. He knew just want to say to turn him into a pathetic begging, whining mess. He only ever used that to his advantage. Granted, Dream knew his lover’s weak spots too but they both knew how much Dream liked to be dominated. 

“I can’t decide whether I would want to be slow and sensual with you, making you completely melt under me. Or whether I wanna be rough and demanding, have you begging for more.” George sighed, “I guess it would have to be both.” 

Dream’s body trembled once again. He wanted both. So badly. Grabbing at the skin on his inner thighs whishing it was George’s hand, his nails digging into his flesh. Dream brought his right hand up to his mouth biting at the back of his hand trying to silence his embarrassing whines. 

“I would do anything for you.” Dream moaned releasing his skin from his mouth momentarily. 

Drool was starting to shamelessly run down the sides of his mouth onto his bare collar bones that he wished her bruised with hickeys and bite marks. 

“Oh, I can imagine,” George hummed. His voice trailed off. Being so close to his mic, Dream could hear the tones that made him weak. Vibrating against his ears so softly. “I can imagine how fucked you are right now. How much worse it will be for you when I get my hands on you for real.” 

The way George had phrased his sentence made Dream’s thighs twitch. The promise of not if, but when. He wants to be under George so bad. Moaning, whimpering, whining. Begging for more from him. He would have so much control. Complete control over his entire body.

“You could beg and beg and beg, baby boy, but I get to decide whether I give you what you want or not.” The pleased smile could be heard through George’s words.

“Yeah?” Dream asked, his voice weak. “You’d love to hear me whining for more.” 

George chuckled and grunted in agreement.

“You’d have complete control over my body when you get to touch me. I’m so desperate for you to dominate me. You’d bask in how pathetic I am, am I wrong? You’d get such a kick out of it.” Dream panted. Both amused and aroused to hear George moan into his mic at his words probably touching himself by now.

Dream slid his hand up further too. Until he was gently palming over the bulge straining against his boxers. The friction was satisfying. 

“There’s no denying watching you crumble in desperation would be amazing,” George growled. “I wish I could give you so much more than my words right now. My hands, my teeth, my lips, my tongue. All of it for you.” 

Rolling his palm rougher over his boner Dream let out a particularly loud moan. He wanted that. He wanted all of it. He wanted George. 

“You’re touching yourself aren’t you?” George asked but he didn’t even need a response to know the answer. If only I could see how badly I’ve already destroyed you.” 

His thighs were shaking violently now. Something Dream couldn’t control when he was so turned on. Something that only George could do to him. It always left him weak the next day, struggling to walk. 

“I can’t stop thinking about my teeth and my tongue on your neck,” George whined. It almost sounded like he was slowly starting to unravel as he probably came closer to climax.

If Dream even slipped one hand under the elastic waistband of his boxers he would most likely cum within an instant at just how edged he was. Aching for release but he didn’t want to disappoint George. 

“George… George-” Dream begged, bucking his hips up into his own hand. The grip on his sheets growing impossibly tighter. 

His palm rolled into his crotch in rhythm with his hips creating sudden waves of almost unbearable pleasure accompanied by lewd moans. 

“You need to cum baby?” George asked knowing the answer was yes. 

Dream knew that just by the tone alone George had plans to keep him holding on for longer. He bit on his bottom lip forcing more drool to spill out and onto his body. He looked to the ceiling, eyesight all fuzzy and mind clouded with pleasure.  
“I can’t wait until the day I can finally be under you. Begging for more.” Dream groaned.

“I would love to hear that,” George said through heavy breaths. “Whimpers and whines and I tease you so slow.” 

It felt like it was all too much but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t going to be enough until George was railing him into his mattress. 

“Please, please George, please.” He didn’t even know what he was begging for exactly. Just anything. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking baby.” George huffed completely ignoring Dream’s cries.

Dream rolled onto his side right hand still rubbing himself between now squeezed tight legs. All the drool that had pooled on his collar now slid down his chest in lewd streaks and wet the sheet beneath him. Whenever he would clench his thighs, forcing his had to press against his crotch, his entire body would shudder. 

“I-,” His voice was so weak it was embarrassing, “I keep thinking about you dominating me while I tell you I want more. Beg you for more. How you said you wanna give me head while I’m streaming one day watching me struggle to suppress my moans and wreathe under your mouth.” 

Saying it all out loud made Dream more embarrassed than he was. Having to admit it felt like he really was nothing but a slut for his boyfriend to toy with whenever he wanted. George let out a particularly breathy groan sounding like he had moved even closer to his microphone. 

“Go on Dreamy, I wanna hear you cum.” He moaned. 

Dream didn’t need to be told again. His thighs were trembling and his brain was fuzzy. He couldn’t even think right now. His cheeks and chest were so wet from his drooling it was all he needed. Wiping it up with his hand that had been pressed against is throbbing cock for so long and dipping it under his waistband. Finally feeling that friction of his cock was amazing. He swore his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he stroked himself, tongue lolling out of his mouth and spit sliding all down his face as he breathed out George’s name over and over again. George was mumbling constant praises into his mic that were occasionally interrupted by a whine of his own until he was moaning and grunting supposedly cumming in his hand. Dream wasn’t too far to follow. He was already so turned on and so horny that it didn’t take much for him to finally hit his orgasm. Moans and gasps escaped him while he continued to thrust into his hand until he could catch his breath. 

“You’re so good for me, Dream,” George whispered as Dream came down from his extreme high. 

Dream definitely needed a shower. His body covered in sweat and spit. Not to mention the cum that was all through his underwear. The problem was that he couldn’t even find the strength to stand. His thighs even still were trembling lightly just from the aftermath alone. 

“I love you.” Dream croaked feeling so fucked out. 

“I love you too, Dream.” George cooed.

George was the one to hang up first as Dream was still trying to muster the strength to move. Fuck. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.


	2. More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just more sexting-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support on the first part! :]  
> I'm glad you guys like it.
> 
> so this one was shorter which I don't really like but my brain was short circuiting towards the end but it just means i want to make the third part longer (if i can) which will be everyone's favourite; the meetup.
> 
> i hopefully wish to get it out tomorrow

The heavy, whiney breaths his lover emitted while grinding himself against a pillow turned George on so much. Dream was really putting on a show for him and George was hyper fixated on watching him through his webcam. Dream’s eyes were glazed over with nothing but lust looking up at his camera through his eyelashes momentarily making eye contact with George before shutting his eyes and thrusting harder with a heavier, breathier moan. 

“I wish I was there.” George groaned, spreading his legs further apart making it easier for him to stroke his clothed hard-on. “I wish I could fuck you right now, so desperate.” 

Dream bit his lip and nodded his head frantically as he screwed his eyes shut tighter.

“I need to feel you inside me,” He whined. 

His grip on his pillow between his trembling thighs visibly tightened and George wished those hands were on his body. Clawing at him helplessly trying to get a good grip as George fucked into him harder and harder. George moaned at the thought and reached under his waistband wrapping his hand around the length of his cock. He pulled it out of his boxers while Dream forced his eyes open to stare at the screen in front of him just in time to see his dick so obviously hard and aching for him and only him. 

“Do you ever get off with toys, Dream?” He panted while the hand on himself quickened its pace.

Dream looked embarrassed. If that was even possible through the fucked out and lustful expression on his face as his cock that was dripping pre-cum rubbed against the soft fabric of his pillow so slow and teasingly just how George liked it. 

“Y-yes.” He finally admitted with a shudder of his entire body. 

George ran his tongue over his lips thinking about how much he’d like to fuck Dream with his own sex toys until he was begging for the real thing through an orgasm. Until that was possible this was the best it was going to get. Watching Dream fuck himself on a pillow.

The dirty talk was always fun and arousing. Just hearing how worked up Dream would get but getting to watch was amazing. How every time the head of his cock rolled over a crease in the pillowcase his entire body would shake in the most perfect way and the guttural slutty moans that came with all of it. George was too caught up in his thoughts stroking himself while Dream came unravelled. Even with how fucked and desperate Dream looked apparently it wasn’t enough. 

“Tell me what you want to do to me, George.” He demanded, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

George growled and wet his lips again.

“I want to make you cum. I want to tease you until you can’t take it anymore. I want your lips and your tongue all over my dick. You’d be so pretty staring up at me from in between my legs.” 

Dream moaned again seemingly swapping out words for his filthy lewd sounds that George was perfectly happy with hearing. God, Dream was perfect. The way his head was still thrown back showing off his jawline that George wanted to kiss along and his scruffy blond hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed in days because of how messed up it was from the occasional pulling. He was so gorgeous. But he’d be prettier with George’s cock inside of him. Seeing him all fucked out in person.

“I wanna see the toy you use, baby.” 

They exchanged moans as Dream slowed his thrusting to a stop, however, George only sped up now being able to see so clearly just how much Dream’s lean, tanned body was shaking. He watched Dream’s arm reach off camera and he groaned just thinking about how it was sitting right there the whole time as if Dream knew George was going to ask for it. When he brought it back into view again George was fixed on his hand wrapped so perfectly around the base of the dildo. Dream brought it up to his mouth and stuck his tongue out licking at the head of the dildo.

“I-it vibrates.” Dream added as his hand maneuvered and clicked a switch at the bottom. 

George heard the sound of the vibrations when he turned it on. He watched so carefully as Dream’s tongue swirled over the tip and then took it into his mouth moaning around it at the sensation of it vibrating against his tongue. It was so obvious that Dream was aware of how much George was stumbling over himself at the sight. The way his hand faltered on his dick messing up the rhythm. George wanted to fuck the cockiness out of him.

“More,” George grunted. “I wanna see you take all of it so deep.” 

Dream started to move his hips again as he readjusted his grip on the dildo and pushed it further to the back of his throat. George timed his movements on his cock in time with Dream’s thrusts; he still pushed himself deeper on the dildo trying to make George proud.

“You wish it was my cock, don’t you?” George huffed.

He saw lewd amounts of drool slip out from the corners of Dream’s mouth and onto his cock head as he nodded and moaned. Now with that vibrating cock inside his mouth Dream was coming undone faster than ever. It was clear how badly he wanted to be used like the filthy cockslut he was at heart. 

“Fuck, Dream. Are you gonna cum for me soon?” George moaned as his strokes grew more rapid and unsteady, as did Dream’s thrusts. 

Dream pulled the dildo out of his mouth and turned it off panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

“Yes, yes. Please.” He whimpered.

He had slouched over his chair resting his forehead on his forearm as his frantic thrusts shook his whole body. 

“Look up at me, Dream. I wanna hear you cum, see you cum.”   
Dream moaned as he lifted his head to stare up at George through his webcam. The look on George’s face was all needed for permission to cum, eyes rolling back into his head as his orgasm hit him like a wave momentarily numbing his body as he cried out his boyfriend’s name over and over. George coaxed him through his orgasm with multiple praised comforting Dream as he gave in to the intense pleasure. George wasn’t far to follow after Dream. His hand stuttering after watching Dream orgasm until he was cumming himself all over his hands with sharp moans. 

“I need more.” Dream whined his voice weak when he finally could speak again. 

George grinned. He would gladly give him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after the third part, i don't really know what else to do.  
> i would like to continue writing more so if any of you have suggestions or prompts or something that you would like me to write about then please tell me! please keep in mind that I may or may not get to your request depending on how busy I am and that there are some kinks that i wouldn't want to write because it makes me slightly uncomfortable.
> 
> n.e.ways :] hope you like it!  
> (huge thank you to my keyboard for not registering when i type certain letters)

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah- this story is kinda shit but let me know what you think maybe? that would be helpful 
> 
> Shout out to my boyfriend for being horny and inspiring me to write this.


End file.
